Jealousy
by ShinkouPrincess
Summary: A dance is held at Hollow Bastion three years after Kingdom Hearts. Yuffie has a date with an old friend, but how will Squall react, especially since this old friend of Yuffie’s may not be what he seems.
1. Old Friend

Jealousy  
  
Rating: PG 13 for some romance moments and maybe some scary ones... I think...oh! And some swearing too.  
  
Genre: Romance, General  
  
Summary: A dance is held at the Hollow Bastion 3 years after Kingdom Hearts. Yuffie has a date with an old friend, but how will Squall react, especially since this old friend of Yuffie's may not be what he seems.  
  
Pairings: Squall/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith  
  
Chapter One: Old Friend  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nineteen year-old Yuffie sat on top of the library's bookshelves. Her back was on the bookcase and she stared up into the ceiling. Her ankles were crossed and her arms were behind her head.  
  
Yuffie sighed. There was nothing to do here. Ever since Sora had sealed up every last keyhole, nothing exciting was happening. Just the same thing everyday, sleep in, fight with Squall, go sit around and daydream, fight with Squall again, eat something while fighting with Squall, and then fight with him some more.  
  
Now, since nothing has been going on and since Yuffie is doing the same thing everyday, she is running out of things to call Squall, or she can't think of any good comebacks.  
  
Yuffie sat up and looked around the library. Nobody here except this couple over at the table. Yuffie swung her legs over the case and sat up straight, just looking into space. Her legs started swinging when somebody called from below. "Yuffie? What are you doing up there?"  
  
Yuffie locked out of her gaze and looked down. On the ground was Aerith. She was looking up and had her usual pink dress on.  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know. There's nothing to do,"  
  
Yuffie jumped down off of the bookcase and landed next to Aerith, not feeling any pain from landing.  
  
"Do you know anything to do?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Well," Aerith said looking up thoughtfully, "Maybe you could read every single of these books."  
  
Yuffie groaned. "I'm not sure. I'm not really the person who sits around and reads books."  
  
Aerith sighed, "When you were young, before the heartless came, you'd read everyday, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, well that was before I started fighting."  
  
"Just try and read something if you have nothing else to do." Aerith started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Aerith stopped and turned her head. "I'm going to go and find Cloud," she then walked away.  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked around the maze of bookcases, trying to find a book. It was true, every single day before the heartless attacked, Yuffie would read day after day and never leave the library. But when Yuffie started fighting as a ninja, she wanted to nothing else except improve her fighting and get better than Squall and his stupid fighting skills.  
  
Yuffie found a green book titled 'Peter Pan' and remembered reading it when she was young. Peter Pan was one of her favorite books, and she always imagined Yuffie herself flying to Neverland.  
  
Yuffie took the book and walked over to the empty chair and table that was right below the curving staircase. She laid the book out onto the table and started reading as she sat Indian style on the chair like she did as a little kid.  
  
Yuffie laughed sometimes and was on page one hundred thirty-five in a half of an hour.  
  
Yuffie heard footsteps coming close to her. She stopped reading and looked up into a handsome guy who was looking down at her, smiling. He was certainly tall and had short blonde hair and had dark blue eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a black muscle t-shirt with several black belts on.  
  
"Hey Yuffie," he said.  
  
Yuffie looked puzzled, "Do I know you?"  
  
He laughed. "Yes, it's been some time, hasn't it? I'm Jake, remember?"  
  
Yuffie thought hard into her memories and finally remembered Jake, one of her best friends. She remembered that Yuffie had met Jake when both of them were five years old and were good friends. Then, when both of them were fifteen, the year that the heartless attacked, they were dating. Yuffie remembered that one awkward day.  
  
******FLASHBACK*****  
  
Jake and Yuffie walked hand in hand into the library to the table on the top floor; right where they met. Both sat down and Jake took Yuffie's hands in his. "Yuffie?" he asked, looking into her large eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Yuffie said, entranced into his deep eyes of swirling water.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he said as he tightened his grip on her hands a little.  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Yuffie froze solid. Her body was rigid, and she avoided Jakes eyes. What was she to say? Sure, she 'liked' Jake, a lot, but she never thought in loving him. Yuffie just didn't want to get hurt.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Jake said, "It's been on my mind for a long time now. Since we've been friends almost our whole lives, and we've been dating for two years, I need to tell you that I... that I love you."  
  
Yuffie's heart started pumping. What was she to say? She thought 'loving' someone after two years of dating was going a little far, especially since their only fifteen years old.  
  
*******END FLASHBACK*******  
  
Yuffie remembers that day. She telling Jake that she didn't love him and then he got mad at her and threw a book at her. Yuffie was miserable for days but the only person who cheered her up was Squall.  
  
"Oh, hi Jake!" Yuffie said looking up at him, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Where have you been these last years?"  
  
"Well I've been trying to find you, but since this is a big castle and all, I never found you." He paused and looked down at Yuffie. "Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you. I mean it's been so long and," he paused again, "I was wondering if we could start over again. You know, as friends."  
  
He looked at Yuffie with pleading eyes, and Yuffie couldn't resist. Jake was one of her best friends, of course she wants to friends with him again.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Of course, that'll make me happier."  
  
Jake smiled and kneeled down onto the ground and rested his elbows on the table, looking at Yuffie's book.  
  
"Just like you, to read everyday," Jake smiled at the memory and said, "What book are you reading?"  
  
"Peter Pan," she responded.  
  
Jake laughed lightly and said, "Aren't you sick of that book yet? I mean, you've only read it about ten times."  
  
Yuffie shrugged and grinned. "Well I haven't done any reading in the past four years. I've been busy, you know, since the heartless came. I mean, I soon started getting into fighting-"  
  
"You were fighting?"  
  
Yuffie then told Jake all about her becoming a ninja, and she told of her travels. She told of Sora, Donald, and Goofy and about all of their fights. Jake listened in carefully and laughed and grinned at appropriate times. Yuffie enjoyed telling somebody this, and enjoyed Jake's company.  
  
When Yuffie finished Jake said, "Wow, I didn't think you'd fight. It's amazing. And all I did was sit on a beach all day on this world that I never heard of." Yuffie laughed.  
  
Jake and Yuffie then started reading the rest of Peter Pan together. Yuffie read aloud while Jake sat there on a chair that he got from upstairs, and he listened carefully while also staring into Yuffie beautiful face.  
  
Both of them laughed together and joked together at certain parts, and Yuffie couldn't remember the last time that she enjoyed somebody's company. Besides fighting with Squall though. However, Squall really didn't laugh at as much stuff that Jake did.  
  
When both of them finished reading, Jake offered for Yuffie to eat at a small mini restaurant that Yuffie always goes to. Jake ordered them both dinner under candlelight, and both pf them talked, joked, and laughed together. During their talking, Jake's hand found its way to Yuffie's hand, and their fingers were laced around each other. Yuffie never noticed it.  
  
After dinner, they walked along the castle, laughing and talking some more, both not running out of ideas to say. When they made it to Yuffie's room, both stood outside her door, facing each other.  
  
"I had fun today, thanks," Yuffie said as she smiled up into Jake's tall figure.  
  
Hake smiled back and said, "No problem,"  
  
Both paused, unsure of what to do. Jake finally said, "Well, I'd better go,"  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Alright, good night." Then she did something unexpected, She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Jake on the cheek. Blushing lightly, Yuffie turned and headed into her room.  
  
While she did that, Squall was down the hall with his mouth opened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Please review! It's good to review!  
  
Just so you know, this is a Squaffie story, not a Yuffie and Jake story.  
  
Next Chapter: The dance is in three days, and Yuffie gets asked by Jake while Squall starts getting Jealous. 


	2. Upcoming Dance

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 2: Upcoming Dance  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie woke up into her nice warm bed feeling happier than usual. Her bangs rested one her forehead as she looked up into the ceiling.  
  
Yesterday was an amazing day with Jake. His reassuring smile, and his loud laughter always brings Yuffie to happiness.  
  
But what about Squall? Sure, Squall doesn't smile much, but there's something about him that Yuffie likes. Or more likely, loves.  
  
Yuffie shook her head to get the thought out and she headed towards the shower. As she let the warm water sprinkle down her frozen body, Yuffie couldn't help get the thought out of her head. Squall was usually nice to her, and Yuffie sure loved the fights they had. It was fun, in a way.  
  
As she got done with her shower, she quickly got dressed into her usual clothes and dried her wet black hair. After that, Yuffie headed out the door and walked along the hallway with everyone's rooms lining up.  
  
The door to her right opened, and she saw squall step out. "Hi Squall!" Yuffie said and hurried over to him to walk next to him as both of them headed towards... towards wherever Squall is going.  
  
"It's Leon, how many times do I have to tell you?" Squall said annoyed.  
  
Yuffie shrugged, "It's just a habit. Anyways, you can change your name back to squall now, I mean you never were a Leon or never will be-"  
  
"I'm not Squall, I'm Leon. Jesus Yuffie, why can't you just call me by Leon?"  
  
"Like I said, it's a habit, and Leon isn't your name! It's Squall!" Yuffie started raising her voice a little as Squall and Yuffie walked out of the red carpeted hallway and out into the open fresh air, along the main floor where all the shops and restaurants were.  
  
Squall didn't say anything more, but just ignored Yuffie. Yuffie gave up in trying to talk to him, and left him as he walked one way, and Yuffie walked towards the library.  
  
'He can be so hard to be with some times,' Yuffie thought. 'I mean, he's Squall, duh! Why did he change it to Leon anyway? Hm, maybe I should ask him later on when he's still not mad at me,'  
  
Yuffie walked through the large brown doors and into the main hall. She walked up the stairs while watching the couples that she passed. Yuffie couldn't help but think if she and squall were standing in their spots, their faces getting closer by the second...  
  
Yuffie groaned and shook the thought out of her head and she opened the library doors, and entered the maze of bookshelves. Yuffie walked along the bookshelves, not sure of what she should read. She put out her hand and her index finger touched the books as she walked along.  
  
"Yuffie?" someone said.  
  
Yuffie jumped a little and turned around to see Aerith standing there, smiling.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Aerith said with a smirk planted upon her face.  
  
Yuffie shook her head, "Nothing ever scares the great Ninja Yuffie-" Yuffie stopped at Aerith's raised eyebrow. Yuffie sighed and said, "Okay, maybe you did, but it was so quiet in here!"  
  
Aerith and Yuffie walked over to the table at the top layer of the library, and both sat down.  
  
"Who were you with all day long?" Aerith asked, eyeing Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie smiled, "Do you remember Jake?"  
  
Aerith looked up to her forehead as if expecting the answer. "Isn't he the one that blew up after you didn't say you loved him?" Yuffie nodded.  
  
"Well then why were you with him?" Aerith asked, confused.  
  
"Well, Jake seems...changed somehow." Aerith didn't look convinced so Yuffie continued. "Well, Jake asked if we could start things over, and he seemed so nice so I said sure."  
  
"And then you spent all day with him," Aerith finished.  
  
"Well, pretty much yeah. He took me out to dinner, we read together, I mean, he's so cool now. I'm glad we've gotten back together."  
  
"As friends right?"  
  
Yuffie nodded quickly. "Well duh, I don't want to be like boyfriend girlfriend with him yet after four years ago..." Yuffie trailed off, remembering that day.  
  
They paused for a while in utter silence until Aerith broke it. "Do you know about the upcoming dance?" she asked Yuffie. Yuffie snapped out of her 'remembering days' and shook her head at Aerith's question.  
  
Aerith smiled. "Oh, well Hollow Bastion is having this dance in two days! It's going to be a real party and everyone in the castle is invited!" Aerith sure seemed excited, Yuffie thought.  
  
"Are you going with Cloud?" Yuffie asked. Aerith nodded, still smiling and asked, "Are you going to go with Leon?"  
  
Yuffie looked bewildered, "No way!"  
  
Aerith smiled a little more and said, "Why?"  
  
"Well he's snotty, hardly smiles, gives me glares-"  
  
"Well you do to."  
  
"Yeah, I do it 'back'. He hardly laughs, he wants to be called by a fake name-"  
  
"And he cares a lot about you," Aerith said.  
  
"Yeah and-wait, no! He doesn't care about me-"  
  
"What about the times he helped you when you were in trouble-"  
  
"He didn't give me a chance to save myself-"  
  
"I'm just saying that Leon was always there to watch over you. Well, I have to go and talk to Cloud, see you." Aerith got up and walked out of the library, leaving Yuffie to the last words she said.  
  
'Leon's always there to watch over you,' that was stuck in Yuffie's mind. Yeah, he was always there, but he never even gave me a chance to save myself, Yuffie thought. No, you were always in trouble and always needed his help, her mind argued back.  
  
Yuffie groaned and purposely banged her head against the table, probably leaving a little pink mark on her forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" someone once again asked behind her. Yuffie looked up from her position and saw Jake come and sit down next to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Yuffie said and sat up grinning.  
  
Jake smiled back. "Hey Yuf?" he asked after a moments pause. Yuffie frowned in her head, only Squall called her that when he had good moods.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me? You know, as a date." Jake looked hopeful in his eyes.  
  
Without thinking, Yuffie said, "Sure," and then realized what she said. But she couldn't change it back; she didn't want to be mean.  
  
"Great," Jake said and stood up. "Well I gotta go, see you soon," he waved and left the library.  
  
Guilt rose inside Yuffie. Why? She didn't know. It's not like she was going with anybody else, and Jake IS one of her best friends. Or well... he was but now he seems like a best friend again.  
  
'What about Squall?" her mind asked. 'He obviously wont go, and he'd never go with me', Yuffie argued back. 'How do you know if you never ask him?' 'Shut up!'  
  
Yuffie sat there for a while, her head in her hands. Her fingers were going through her silky black hair as she thought of why her mind was tormenting her.  
  
After a while, she got up, and grabbed a book off of the shelf labeled, 'The Lord of the Rings'. She picked out he first one of the trilogy, and started reading. Yuffie soon became entranced into the book and was soon engulfed into the world of hobbits.  
  
She finished the book in two hours, and put it back into its rightful place on the shelf. Looking over at the large window, she saw the sun high in the sky. Figuring that she should go for a walk, Yuffie walked out of the library, and into the main hall, and then out to the open air and the warmth of the large red sun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
How is it going so far? Just remember, THIS IS NOT A JAKE/YUFFIE fic!  
  
Next chapter: Yuffie goes and talks to squall 'bout why he changed his name, and she talks to him some more...and more... and more... hey! It's just like that pink energizer bunny! Okay anyway, then Yuffie and Aerith go and but PRETTY dresses ^_^ lol, and they have a sort of 'girl talk.'  
  
Please review! 


	3. Pretty Dresses

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 3: Pretty Dresses  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Yuffie woke up feeling a little guilty. Unsure of why though, she got up, dressed, and did everything in the bathroom. She came out in her usual clothes again except was wearing blue jean shorts instead of khaki.  
  
Yuffie's stomach growled, and she headed out of her room into the hallway, and walked along it. Pushing the large gray doors, she was awakened fully by the warmth of the sunlight shining on her bare skin.  
  
Yuffie walked along crowds of people until she saw the little restaurant that Squall and her always go to. Yuffie walked towards the little brown building, and opened the swinging doors. She was caught by the smell of freshly cooked meat and steamed vegetables. She heard people laughing and the clattering of their drink glasses against the tables.  
  
Yuffie looked around for an empty table, but instead saw Squall sitting in one. SA large smile appeared on her face as she walked casually across the room towards the quiet Squall. He was leaning back in his wooden chair and was looking straight ahead at the wall as if in deep thought.  
  
Yuffie sat down next to him and asked, "What are you thinking about Squall?"  
  
Squall blinked a couple of times and then looked at Yuffie. "It's Leon," he muttered. He paused for a second while Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of nothing." He then said, finally deciding on what he should say. (A/N: Remember of how I said that Squallie here is jealous? Well, try and guess what he was thinking about... :D)  
  
Yuffie sighed, and the waitress came around and asked what Yuffie wanted. Yuffie asked for a glass of lemonade and that's all.  
  
Squall and Yuffie sat there for a moment in silence as everyone in the background laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Squall?" Yuffie asked after a while.  
  
Squall groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Leon,"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to ask you... why did you change your name?"  
  
Squall looked at Yuffie in the eyes and saw her eyes twinkle against the dim light that the sunlight gave off through the windows.  
  
"Why are you even asking?" Squall asked bitterly.  
  
"Because..." Yuffie said.  
  
"Great answer," he muttered.  
  
"Well I want to know since your always bugging me to call you Leon when you're really Squall."  
  
"I'm not Squall anymore,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Squall sighed and pondered on if he should really say it. "The day that the heartless attacked... I knew I had to change my name after what had happened..." he trailed off leaving Yuffie confused.  
  
"What happened?" Yuffie said as she took a drink from her delivered lemonade.  
  
A pause was only there and Squall said, "I just didn't want to be known as the Squall kid who gave up. I remember the day that the heartless attacked. I tried to fight them off of people, but I couldn't, I was too weak. I remember... when I was running away from them, too scared to fight." He paused again and Yuffie furrowed her brows. ' Squall is never scared,' she thought.  
  
"I even tried getting on the ships that were taking people away from this planet, "he continued, "But they wouldn't allow me since I was supposed to fight. I was as scared then anything, and... I just didn't want anyone to remember the day that Squall Leonhart was afraid and wasn't good enough."  
  
He finished and Yuffie asked, "That's it?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "When I met with cloud, he was scared too... we headed towards the ships, and they were all full... One ship wasn't, and could only allow one more person. It was either me or Cloud. We kept arguing that the other of us should go. When the attendant was about to lift off without both of us, Cloud pushed me onto the ship, and we took off before I had time to get off of the ship..." he trailed off, looking into space again.  
  
Yuffie looked at Squall worringly. "So, you didn't want people to think you were scared, or weak?"  
  
Squall nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, I don't think you're weak, but brave." Yuffie said, smiling a little. As soon as squall looked up, Aerith sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey guys," she said. Squall nodded his head towards her, and then looked back at Yuffie as she turned to say hi.  
  
"Yuffie, Jake told me that you two are going to the dance together!" Aerith said.  
  
Yuffie smiled and nodded as Squall started feeling a little emptiness in his heart.  
  
"He asked me yesterday," Yuffie said, a big smile across her happy feature.  
  
"Oh Yuffie, we have to go dress shopping, come on." Aerith stood up and took Yuffie's hand while pulling her out of there. Yuffie weakly followed, and turned her head to mouth the word, 'help' to Squall. He laughed in his head and turned around again, going back into his deep thoughts.  
  
'Yuffie was going with that Jake kid,"  
  
~*~  
  
Aerith pulled Yuffie into a mini dress shop, where prom dresses were everywhere. Lots of girls were already there, picking out dresses and giggling horribly.  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Yuffie groaned as Aerith and her looked around the rows of dresses.  
  
"Yes, that's why its called a dance," Aerith said as she pulled out dresses, and put some back in.  
  
Yuffie followed what she was doing.  
  
Aerith pulled out a red dress and said, "Yuffie? What do you think of this dress on me?" she said as she held it up to herself.  
  
The dress was a light red color. It had dark red spaghetti straps and the bottom layer of the dress had frills along it. Tiny silver jewels went down diagonally starting from the V-shaped collar and headed downwards. The jewels started as all bunched together, but slowly spreaded apart as it went down.  
  
"It looks great," Yuffie said, smiling.  
  
Aerith nodded, and put the hanger on her arm. "Now lets find something for you,"  
  
Yuffie laughed at some of the dresses that were on the hooks, and usually put them against herself to laugh some more while Aerith only smiled and continued looking.  
  
"Yuffie, how about this for you?" Aerith finally said pulling out a light blue dress.  
  
Yuffie put it up against herself and Aerith smiled nodding. It was a sky blue dress that had spaghetti straps too. On the bottom half, there was a V going downwards, and that V was white (hard to describe). At the top half, mini silver jewels spreaded across it. The dress hung low, and went straight across Yuffie's chest unlike the V-shaped collar that Aerith's dress has.  
  
Both went into the dressing room and tried them on. They went into two separate stalls right next to each other. As soon as both of them were done, both walked out and faced each other. Yuffie and Aerith both gasped at the same time.  
  
Aerith looked beautiful in her red dress. Her curves matched perfectly against the loosely hung dress.  
  
Even though Aerith looked beautiful, Yuffie looked 'perfect'. The blue dress matched her blue eyes. The dress tightly hung against all of Yuffie's skinny body and curves and flowed down to her feet in a gentle gesture.  
  
Both of them smiled at each other and said, "Looks great," at the same time. Aerith laughed as she said, "You should wear dresses more often Yuffie!"  
  
Yuffie shook her head "It makes me feel weird."  
  
Aerith shook her head and both of them went back in and dressed normally. As they got up and started walking towards the register, Aerith stopped and held out her arm so Yuffie stopped and bumped into it.  
  
"We need to get shoes!" She said and pulled Yuffie into the shoes section.  
  
"Why can't I wear my boots?" Yuffie asked pleadingly.  
  
Aerith raised an eyebrow. She took Yuffie's dress and hung it up against her. "Does that look good to you?" Yuffie looked down. She saw her beautifully colorful dress, and then her everyday boots.  
  
Yuffie looked back up and grinned. "Okay, I get it."  
  
Aerith found two pairs of shoes that looked exactly the same. One pair was red, while the other was blue. They were sandal high heels that had criss crossings in their colorful restraints.  
  
Both bought their things with their munny, and headed out with large bags in their hands.  
  
They walked along, heading towards the hallway of rooms.  
  
Aerith suddenly giggled, and Yuffie looked over to see Aerith smiling to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yuffie asked as they walked through the gray doors and into the hallway of rooms.  
  
"It was so funny at how Leon's face got when he heard about you and Jake,"  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow as Aerith continued, "He looked so... jealous."  
  
Yuffie snorted, "Yeah right, like he'd ever be jealous if I went with a guy. He doesn't even care at all anyway."  
  
Aerith smiled with a glint in her eyes "You should've just looked at him, and then you'd see," With that, she waved, and walked into her room, leaving a confused Yuffie standing in the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Just so you know, I'm HORRIBLE at describing dresses, so yeah. If you don't like the way I described the dresses, think of a dress of your own except with the same colors.  
  
Please review! Love them so far! Thanks a bunches.  
  
Next Chapter: After a argument, Yuffie convinces Squall into going to the dance for fun. But he's going for his own reasons. This chapter also shows the beginning of the dance.  
  
If anyone wants to, you can request songs in your reviews! 


	4. Entering

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 4: Entering  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie woke up in her soft bed. Her eyes opened slowly as she took a deep scent of her air freshened room. Everything was quiet, except for occasional people walking down the hallway talking, but besides that, it was peaceful and quiet.  
  
Yuffie sat up in her bed, and let her feet dangle on the side. She stretched her arms high and let out a loud yawn. Yuffie smiled and realized what day it was. It was the day of the dance. That night, would the big dance start, and Yuffie would show herself off in her blue dress and every guy would be looking at her.  
  
Well, that's what Aerith said.  
  
Yuffie got up, non-drowsily for a change, and headed into the bathroom. She took a long heated shower, and quickly put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a blue tank top with her khaki belts on.  
  
She exited her room, and headed out into the hallway. Couples kept coming down the hallway, laughing and talking.  
  
Yuffie smiled as she made her way down the hallway. Passing couples, she started thinking about Squall. Was he going to the dance?  
  
Heading out into the warm outside air, Yuffie looked around, hoping to find Squall. She finally saw him entering the Main Hall. Yuffie ran down the steps, her boots making clunking sounds, and entered a room full of people.  
  
The Main Hall was where the dance was going to be held. There were already some decorations hanging up loosely on the ceiling and walls as Yuffie walked forward a couple of steps. She saw Squall push past people up the Hall steps, and walk into the library.  
  
Yuffie ran up the steps, pushing people out of the way, and entered the warm library. The faint smell of old pages from books overtook all of the different scents that were left in the Main Hall.  
  
Yuffie walked along the maze of bookshelves, and finally found Squall sitting alone by the table under the brown circling staircase. He was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed. His eyes were darting out the large window, and were looking at the vast white clouds that hung in the pale blue sky. Yuffie oculd tell yet again that he was deep in thought.  
  
Yuffie quietly went over to him, and kneeled on the floor next to his chair. She leaned her elbows on the table, and her head rested in the palm of her hands.  
  
"Hey Squall," she said, smiling.  
  
Squall locked out of his gaze and stared down at Yuffie, "It's-"  
  
"Yes, Leon, whatever." Yuffie said. '"So... are you going to the dance?" Yuffie asked, wanting to get the thought that was nagging in her head out.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes and continued staring at the clouds. "Nope,"  
  
Yuffie frowned, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't dance," was all he said.  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes instead, "Duh, Squall, everyone dances,"  
  
"Leon. And no, I don't dance. Plus, I don't want to go somewhere where everyone are all drunk."  
  
"Not 'everybody' gets drunk Squall. And they may not even put alcohol out, so that doesn't matter. If you don't dance, then so what? Not many people do." Yuffie paused, "Can't you go?"  
  
Squall looked back over to her, "Why do you even care if I go or not?"  
  
"It won't be as much fun," Squall was a little surprised by this comment, but said, "You're going with Jake," he said bitterly.  
  
Yuffie shrugged, "He's not as much fun as you, I can't annoy him! Come on Squall, please?" Yuffie begged, and put on puppy eyes. Squall, feeling Yuffie's eyes on him, turned his head into the large pouting eyes.  
  
Squall almost smiled, ALMOST. How could he resist to her face that begged him. But Squall didn't want to see Jake and Yuffie together.  
  
"Yuffie, I don't want to go,"  
  
Yuffie kept her pout on, "Yes you do. Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, it's better then sitting around all day, doing nothing."  
  
Squall didn't say anything.  
  
"Please?" Yuffie begged.  
  
Squall still didn't answer, but looked at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Knowing Squall wont answer her, Yuffie said, "Squall?"  
  
Squall turned his head and said, "Leon,"  
  
"Heh, got you to answer me. Come on, please go?" Yuffie said grinning, and the pouting disappearing from her face.  
  
Squall sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but I wont do anything there,"  
  
Yuffie smiled broadly, "Yeh!" Before she could say anything else, Yuffie heard Jake behind her.  
  
"Hey Yuffie," Jake said coming up and waving. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Yuffie looked back at the bored Squall, and then looked back up at Jake, not smiling. "I guess," she said. "Bye Squall," Before Squall could correct her, Yuffie left with Jake.  
  
Squall frowned as the two left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now six o'clock, and the dance started in a half hour. Yuffie came out of her bathroom in her blue dress. It hung perfectly around her. The headband was out of her hair and her short hair loosely hung. Aerith had given Yuffie blue bracelets to put on, and Yuffie did, getting rid of her other band son her arms. Around her neck was a thin silver chain, and a diamond heart hung low. As Yuffie walked over to the mirror to look at herself, her high-heeled shoes made clinging noises throughout the room.  
  
Yuffie looked at the image of herself. She had refused to wear any make up. Aerith tried to make Yuffie wear the make up, but Yuffie would absolutely not allow it. Anyways, Yuffie looked good without the make up.  
  
Jake was supposed to be here any time now to get Yuffie. She sighed and walked over to the bed sitting on it. Yuffie put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she stared at the motionless floor.  
  
Yuffie sat there a while, until she heard a knock at the door. Yuffie looked at herself in the mirror, smiling with satisfaction, and walked over to the door, opening it. Jake greeted hr with a smile, and took her hand in his, "You look great," he said as Yuffie walked out into the hallway, and the two made their way down.  
  
Jake's tall figure walked close to Yuffie, his hand brushing against hers. Realizing this, Yuffie walked a little farther away from him as they headed out into the milky night.  
  
The sky was beautiful. The bright full moon hung in the dark black sky, surrounded by the tiny white stars that protected it. Yuffie smiled as she looked up at the moon. When she heard talking, she turned her head back to where she was going, and found herself in a large line going into the Main Hall.  
  
Jake and Yuffie waited as the line started entering when the six thirty bell rung.  
  
As soon as they entered, loud music filled their ears. In front of them, by the large fountain was the dancing floor. Lots of couples started dancing together smoothly as other people walked up the two staircases. Up at the top, on the balcony, were the beverages and food, along with brilliantly carved tables.  
  
Yuffie smiled as she saw Squall sitting by himself at a table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now where're at the dance, goody.  
  
Okay, I need people to request any song that's not rap. Slow songs would be perfect!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and please review this chapter! ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: Jake and Yuffie dance as Squall silently watches. When a slow song comes up, Yuffie takes squall out to the dance floor.  
  
There will be a couple more chapters, and then this story is done! 


	5. First Dances

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 5: First Dances  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie looked up at Squall sitting alone at a two-seated table. He was looking off into the distance and had his arms crossed together on top of the table. He was wearing a black tux, and Yuffie couldn't help but stare at his wonderful features.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, lets get this party started with a slow song. Here comes Kelly Clarkston with the hit song, A Moment Like This. Now grab your partner and start dancing!" The voice boomed from the DJ who was right in front of the fountain that was in the middle of the two large staircases. He fumbled with some CD's and then found one and put it into the CD drive.  
  
"Care to dance?" Jake said, bowing with an arm behind his back and smiling intelligently up at Yuffie. Yuffie snapped out of her long dreamy gaze and turned her head to smile at Jake. "All right," she said cheerfully.  
  
Jake took her hand politely and led her towards the dance floor with every other couple, while Squall watched with intent eyes from above.  
  
Jake put his arms around Yuffie's skinny waist as she slipped her arms around Jake's neck. A sweet melody played, and the song started...  
  
What if I told you, it was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you your love is here and now.  
  
Squall looked down at the dancing couple. Jake pulled Yuffie closer, so now her head was almost touching his shoulder, but Yuffie tried to put her head away from that contact. Her arms loosely hung around Jake's neck, and she kept looking around, avoiding any eye contact with Jake.  
  
A moment like this.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this.  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss.  
  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
Yuffie looked up at Squall, and found him looking down at her. She quickly avoided his gaze and looked around at all the other dancing couples. Not too far away did she see Aerith and Cloud dancing very close together. Cloud was whispering something into Aerith's ear, and she smiled.  
  
Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
  
Something so tender, I can't explain.  
  
Well I may be dreaming, but until I wake  
  
Can we make this dream forever?  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.  
  
Squall saw Yuffie's eyes look up into his, and then look away. He saw some pink appear on her cheeks, and he got confused. Squall could've left right then and there, and not care what happened at the dance, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave while Yuffie was dancing there with a guy that had hurt her badly long ago. Squall was not about to let anything happen to Yuffie again.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
Yuffie felt that Jake was pulling her closer to him by the second, but she resisted by staying in the distance they had. Sure she liked Jake, but being close together while they danced is going a little too far. Especially since they had just re-met a couple days ago.  
  
The speed of waiting love of all  
  
I wanna know that you'll catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
  
Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people search a lifetime, for a moment like this...  
  
The song ended and Yuffie pulled away quickly from Jake. "I'm going to go talk to Squall for a bit since he's all alone," Yuffie said. "You can go get a drink and some food, okay?"  
  
Jake nodded, and watched as Yuffie headed up the stairs, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Some loud music was playing, and the people on the dance floor started dancing fast.  
  
Yuffie smiled as she sat down next to Squall. "Hey," she said cheerfully.  
  
Squall nodded at her.  
  
"Are you enjoying this?" Yuffie asked as she looked around the room with sparkling eyes.  
  
"I have nothing to do, so I might as well leave." Squall said emotionlessly.  
  
Yuffie fixed her gaze on him, "You can't leave, this is fun. Well, we've only just started the dance, but this is going to be fun! I mean you can dance however you like and no one will care, so you can't leave."  
  
"I can do whatever I want," he said as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes and said, "You're no fun."  
  
Both of them sat there in silence and the music around them ended. The DJ spoke in a loud voice, "Okay, lets put this dance into another slow motion song. Here is Evanescence with My Immortal!" The crowd cheered and the DJ fumbled around with some CD's.  
  
Yuffie's eyes lit up, "Oh, lets go dance Squall!" She said and got up.  
  
Squall looked up at her, "Are you kidding?"  
  
She shook her head grinning. "Come on, you said you don't have anything better to do, and I don't feel like dancing with Jake, so come on." Yuffie grabbed Squall's arm and pulled him out of the chair.  
  
"Yuffie-"  
  
"Oh, come on Squall, just one dance. Please?" Yuffie looked up at Squall with the 'puppy' eyes. Squall sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "Fine," in a grumbled tone.  
  
Yuffie smiled and dragged Squall down onto the dance floor. Right when they faced each other, the music started.  
  
Squall put his arms around Yuffie's waist, and Yuffie placed her arms around his neck. They were pulled close together with body's touching.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't seem to leave me alone  
  
Squall pulled Yuffie tight to him. Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder while Squall took in the scent of her. He looked down at her and realized how close they were. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and this time, Yuffie didn't try to pull away like she did with Jake.  
  
These wounds wont seem to heal  
  
The pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much time that cannot erase  
  
When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd cry I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me...  
  
Jake watched from above the staircase. The two were close together, too close. A drink was in his hand as he looked down, a sneer on his face. His hand fell down to his pocket, and he fiddled with something, smiling evilly.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Yuffie's head had moved from Squall's shoulder, to his chest. She listened to the steady heartbeat from Squall's heart that made her relax more into his arms. Squall rested his chin on the top of Yuffie's head, and wished this moment would stay like this.  
  
These wounds wont seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Yuffie was wondering how Squall had given in to come out here. She thought that she'd had to force him out here to dance, and then when she did get him one step closer, the song would be over. But Squall had given in on the first attempt and come out here to dance with her. If that was one thing, what about how squall is holding her so tight and is resting his head on her head? Yuffie pushed that thought away, as she once again relaxed into his arms, feeling safe.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
When you'd cry I wiped away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me...  
  
The song ended, and Squall and Yuffie spread apart slowly.  
  
"Well, I'll let you dance with Jake some more," he said, and walked back up to his table. Jake started walking down as Yuffie kept her eyes on Squall. Something was strange in the way he said that statement. There was something in his voice, and Yuffie thought it was jealousy. But then again, why would Squall be jealous of her and Jake? Yuffie shook her head from that thought, and smiled as Jake took her into a fast dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was this chapter???? If you had suggested a song, and it didn't come up on here, then it's going on in the next chapter. I'm making sure I put on all of the requests. And for the person who suggested a Japanese song, there's a maybe that I'll put it on... But I'll try; I don't think I'll find it though... (  
  
Next Chapter: I'm going to write more on the dance, and I'm going to give you some hints during the chapter about Jake, like the TINY hint I gave you in this chapter if you remember it... mwahahaha, I know what it is, lol. Just teasing :P  
  
Okay, please review; love them so far... like always!  
  
Sorry it took me awhile to update, I was on spring break! Whoohoo! I went to Florida and to all of the amusement parks, Whoohoo!!!!!!!!! 


	6. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 6: How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall rested his elbows on the table, crossing his arms. He looked down at Yuffie. Her black bangs falling down onto her eyes that sparkled in the gleaming light. Jake danced next to her, smiling in a strange way, and his eyes seemed to have something going on in them that no one else could figure out what.  
  
At slow dances Squall leaned forwards in his seat to look closely in case this 'idiot' tries any stunts. But all he did was try to pull Yuffie closer, while she didn't come any closer. At the fast dances, Squall leaned backward and took in the image of Yuffie dancing, smiling. She was having the greatest time.  
  
At a slow dance, Cloud went over to Yuffie and danced with her while Aerith came up and talked to Squall. However, Aerith kept eyeing Squall suspiciously and cheerfully in case she saw a hint of jealousy. But he hid it by not letting Aerith see his gaze.  
  
Aerith and Yuffie had danced together at a fast dance, and Squall could hear Yuffie's laughter throughout the room. He smiled in his head as he looked down onto her dancing form.  
  
As he watched her dance, he noticed what he was doing. Squall groaned lightly and put his head in his hands. 'Why am I doing this?' he thought in his head as he looked back down at Yuffie. 'How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
~*~  
  
The song ended and Yuffie took a deep breath, exhausted from the last dance.  
  
"All right gents and chicks, we still have more hours of music!" The DJ spoke loudly throughout the room. A cheer came from the overly exited couples. "Well now lets get down to another slow song byyyyy the Backstreet Boys! This song is how did I fall in love with you...here it goes." Without fumbling for the CD, the DJ put in the disc.  
  
Jake went up to Yuffie and bowed with one hand behind his back. "M'lady?" Yuffie giggled and extended her hand. Jake took it and put his arms around her waist tightly while Yuffie slid her arms loosely around his neck, making sure not to get too close.  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
  
The best friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood, we'd never be  
  
Alone  
  
These days are gone and I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight.  
  
Squall gazed down at the two, a hint of jealousy glinting in his eyes. He would've left hours and hours ago, when the party started. Yuffie had asked him to come, not to stay. But how can you leave when there is this ass guy that has hurt someone you care for before? Squall was not about to let anything happen to her. Especially since he thinks about her all the time.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I started to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Yuffie looked up into Squall's gazing eyes that were staring her down. She flickered her eyes over tot the DJ bopping his head. 'Squall, why do you have to do this?' Yuffie thought, 'I just want to be happy, but I know it'll never happen. This song is so much like me...and you.'  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know...oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
'What can I do?' Squall asked himself mentally. All he did was treat Yuffie like crap... but he can't let her find out. Ever since Yuffie was little, Squall always had to take care of her. Over the years, he started caring for Yuffie deeply, and when the heartless came, only did he, Squall Leonhart, start loving her.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I...  
  
Fall in love...  
  
With you...  
  
The song ended, and Yuffie pulled away from Jake, feeling awkward. As she slid her arm from around him, her hand brushed against his pocket that had something in it. It felt hard, and as if nothing could break it. Puzzled, Yuffie decided best not to ask. Instead she told Jake she was going to go get a drink, and he said he'd be waiting for her.  
  
As she walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to rip her blue dress, she couldn't help but look at Squall. He was staring into space again, and had a sad yet confused expression dancing into his eyes. His arms were crossed as he leaned back non-chantilly into the chair. Yuffie continued her way up while she kept looking at the blank less Squall.  
  
Yuffie headed over to the drink table and took a cup of punch. Leaning her backside against the table, she put one hand on it to steady herself while the other held her drink. She stared at Squall and then groaned looking away. 'How did I fall In love with you?' she thought as she chugged down the rest of her drink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review, review, review! Want to hear my review poem? Okay, here it goes!  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Do you know what I want?  
  
For you to review!  
  
Pretty, aint it? Lol, just having fun from my boredom.  
  
Hey I got a question, what's an AU? I've seen many stories with the authors explaining it's an AU story... I never figured it out. If somebody wants to be really nice, then can you tell me in the review? Thanx a bunches!  
  
Next Chapter: Two more chapters to go! Next one, Yuffie finds Jake outside.... Dun dun dun dunnnnnn......lol, I'm not going to tell you what happens! Wahahaha! Oh well, you'll just have to wait! ^_^ Aint I the best?! 


	7. May Not Be What He Seems

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 7: May Not Be What He Seems  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After chugging down the rest of her drink, Yuffie saw Jake head out a side door that lead out to a courtyard filled with flowers. Deciding to find out what he was doing out there, Yuffie threw her cup away and walked down the curving staircase, passed couples, and headed out the doors.  
  
A warm breeze greeted Yuffie as she walked in front of the doors as they closed soundlessly behind her. In front of her was a large courtyard. The grass was as green as the greenest planet. A yellow brick path led itself charmingly through the place and past a romantic bench right under the only tree in Hollow Bastion. On the outsides, were dark hidden corners where anyone can hide, even if you're the size of the moon.  
  
Jake was sitting wordlessly on the bench that had caught so many couples's attentions. Jake relaxed into the bench with his arms crossed and he stared down at the ground.  
  
Yuffie walked across the yellow path, her footsteps echoing around the courtyard. The moon was shining brightly and left Yuffie a faint shadow that lingered next to Yuffie. The moonlight hit the yellow path, making it seem like the path was a yellow ocean.  
  
As Yuffie came up to Jake, he looked up at her. Not with his happiness that he had used during the past few days, but something else that nagged the back of her mind. After searching through her past memories, Yuffie gasped inside her head mentally and remembered the day that Jake and blown up.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
Yuffie approached Jake cautiously. He sat under the stairs of the library. His head was buried into his rough hands as he looked aimlessly down at the wood table. Yuffie approached, and once he heard her footsteps, he looked up with confusion in his blue eyes.  
  
Yuffie kneeled down next to him and asked, "Is something wrong, Jake?" Her voice echoed silently through the empty library.  
  
"I'm- I'm not really sure," Jake answered, looking back down at the table. Yuffie hands reached the arm of the chair as she still kneeled on the ground.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Yuffie asked, her voice was worried for the guy that was one of her best friends and know her boyfriend.  
  
Jake's head turned and gazed onto Yuffie. He sighed and looked into her eyes, becoming entranced. "It's had to explain,"  
  
Yuffie waited patiently for him to talk again. A pause filled the room. Everything was silent in this large room, except for the steady breathing coming from the 'couple' (AN: Hate you Jake, lol)  
  
"I've kind of had this feeling for a while now..." Jake said. "It keeps coming to me everyday, and I'm confused by it. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Gentleness appeared in his voice, and he kept staring at Yuffie.  
  
Before Yuffie was going to say something nice, Jake continued, "I've had it for a while now, and I think it's going to take over me." Yuffie looked confused by his remark. 'What the heck is he talking about?' Yuffie asked herself mentally.  
  
"Yuffie... I need to come out and say it before I do something stupid..." He paused and looked into her eyes. He grasped her hand and said, "I love you," in a whisper.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened and she stood up and pulled her hand lightly away from his. Did she just hear what she thought he said? Her heart pumped wildly, as if bursting from her chest and spreading throughout every single world.  
  
Her breath came in short gasps. Sure, she 'liked' Jake, as a really great friend, but she doesn't love him! To her, loving him is like loving a brother, except in like loving your brother in a romantic kind of way.  
  
"Ja-jake, I, uh," What was Yuffie to say? That she doesn't love him? If she said that, then she would lose one of her greatest friends ever.  
  
Jake stood up. "Yuffie, say you love me back," His hands reached for hers, but Yuffie pulled hers away and hid them behind her back.  
  
"Jake... I don't know how to say this..." Yuffie whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
Jake put both of his hands on Yuffie's shoulders, "Yuffie, I've loved you for a long time. Don't you think you should love me back? We've known each other practically our whole lives, and we've been great friends. We've also been dating for close to two years. You should by now love me," Yuffie didn't say anything. Yeah, she's known him her whole life, EXACTLY like a brother.  
  
A pause rested between them. Finally, Yuffie broke it, "Jake... I love you, but not as a lover... as a friend."  
  
Yuffie looked up and Jake's eyes glared at her. "Please, let's just be friends," Yuffie muttered.  
  
"Oh, you want to be just friends?" Jake said menacingly. His hands started gripping Yuffie's skinny shoulders hard. Yuffie cried out in pain as his fingernails started to leave cuts in her arms.  
  
As Yuffie felt tears stroll down her cheeks, Jake said, "I bet you love that Squall guy," his fingers dug in deeper, blood coming out of Yuffie deep cuts. Now Yuffie knew that Jake was strong to cut through metal.  
  
Jake let go and Yuffie looked up at him with a red flushed face. Why was he hurting her?  
  
Jake's eyes filled with anger. His eyes flashed in flames as he walked to the table, grabbed the chair, and threw it at Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie screamed as her head made contact with one of the chair's legs. It bounced off her and landed next to her. As soon as both made contact, Yuffie also fell onto the floor, her head throbbing with pain.  
  
"Yuffie!" Somebody yelled from above the staircase. Yuffie couldn't really see what was happening, but she heard that person say, "You're going to pay for what you did to her!"  
  
That voice belonged to Squall.  
  
*********END FLASHBACK**********  
  
Yuffie remembered waking up to find Squall taking care of her cuts and gashes on her head and shoulders. Yuffie remember his sweet tone voice and of how he said everything is all right and that Jake got what he deserved.  
  
That was when Yuffie started loving Squall when he spent several weeks next to Yuffie to make sure she was okay.  
  
As Yuffie continued to look into Jake's eyes as she sat down beside him on the bench, slightly away form him; she remembered those were the eyes that burned with flames. Those were the eyes that had made her skin hurt from pain... and her heart.  
  
How did she start liking Jake again? Only a couple days has she, Yuffie, seen him, and already she was on a date type thing with him! After what he did to her, Yuffie wondered dhow she got herself into him again.  
  
As Yuffie continued to look into Jake's eyes, they still hadn't changed from their flame-like look. Yuffie flinched inside and started to get worried.  
  
"You okay?" she managed to get out.  
  
Jake's eyes turned back to normal and nodded, "Yes, yes, of course."  
  
He looked into nothingness ahead of him and Yuffie looked at him quizzically. Before she could ask it again, Jake said, "You know... I've been thinking a lot since that day,"  
  
Yuffie figured it was the day that he had attacked her.  
  
"After a whole lot of thinking over the past years... well I've decided to tell you that I still meant what I said that day," Yuffie eyes widened a little, wondering if he meant that he loved her, or where he meant to hurt her.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
  
"I still love you, and I need you to know that so we can be together again," Jake said, his eyes starting to come back to flames.  
  
Yuffie became outraged. 'So they can be together again?!' Yuffie stood up, her hands in fists. "You think you can tell me you love me and expect me to get back together with you after you hurt me?!"  
  
Jake grinned venomously as he stood and walked over to the backing girl. "No, but you see, I can make you love me,"  
  
Yuffie sent a deadly glare his way, "How? I hate you now! I don't love you! I-"  
  
Jake only kept grinning wickedly as he said, "Yes, yes, you love that bitch, but I can make you love me," His hand reached for his pocket and pulled out a gun.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I'm going to leave you guys there. Well, have fun what's going to happen, though probably most of you probably get it.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just joined track, and boy do I get pooped out after school! Usually I sleep in for a long time, and when I wake up it's like 9 or 10 o'clock at night, and I get home at 5! But I've now got my strength back **Muscle man pose** and now I'm going to finished this story!  
  
Next Chapter: Not telling! **Innocent look** Next chapter is the last one, so I can't tell you anything. I'll probably update in a day or two.  
  
REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Lol ^_^ 


	8. Truth Comes Out

Jealousy  
  
Chapter 8: Truth Comes Out  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie stared straight at the barrel of the gun, her eyes wide open. 'What is he doing?' she thought as the gun glared at her through its hole of an eye.  
  
Jake had his arm pointing straight, and his eyes locked onto the frightened girl. He grinned as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What- what are you doing?" Yuffie asked as she finally found her voice. It had changed from fierce and into scared to death in just a few seconds. She walked back a couple of steps cautiously, but Jake only took a couple steps towards her.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked, his eyes menacingly staring at her. "To get you and that ass back for what you did, that's what." His voice was deep, and now Yuffie knew how strong he was. Probably a little bit stronger than Squall.  
  
"From what?" Yuffie was terrified, scared to death if Jake pulls that trigger that his finger is aimlessly on.  
  
Jake grunted, "You know what I'm talking about,"  
  
Yuffie shook her head. Jake used to be so gentle and shy, what happened to him through the years? He seems more energetic, and of course, more evil. He used to be the sweetest thing, or that's what Yuffie thought.  
  
Jake started to sneer. "I'm tired of you, and now I'm going to make pain for yours and that idiot's."  
  
Yuffie knew he meant Squall. "Don't you dare go for him," Yuffie said, trying to regain her voice.  
  
Jake's mouth twitched into a small smile at the ends. "Yeah, but to put pain in his life is to kill you," Jake took a step forward.  
  
Yuffie's heart started beating faster as he came closer. Her breathing came in short gasps, and her palms started to get sweaty. What was she to do? Sure, she can fight with fists, but when Jake is almost as strong as Squall. She never took her Shurikens. Yuffie was almost completely helpless. Almost.  
  
"Don't go near her," Somebody said behind Yuffie. Yuffie turned around quickly, relief now filling through her. There stood Squall. The moonlight went on his strong body, and he stood there in a venomous glare with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
  
Yuffie smiled, but then felt completely stupid. As soon as she turned, she didn't pay attention to Jake coming up behind her. Jake went up right behind her and put his right arm around Yuffie's neck, making her gasp. As he held her neck close to him, his other hand still held the gun, which was pointed at the side of Yuffie's forehead. Yuffie could feel the smooth cold metal touch her bare skin.  
  
Yuffie gasped for air as Jake's arm was tightly around her neck. She stood there uselessly as Jake dragged her back a couple of steps, still in the same position. Squall took steps closer, his fists tightly clenched, ready to fight since he didn't have his gunblade.  
  
"Don't you dare step any closer her or I will shoot," Jake said. Squall immediately stopped and kept glaring at Jake. Jake grinned and said; "Good, now you better not move or I will pull the trigger" His forefinger smoothly went to the little trigger and pressed against it.  
  
"Let her go," Squall demanded, feeling stronger than ever now.  
  
"Do you think I can let her go that easily? I'm not letting go of her, so you better just walk away." Jake looked up for a second thoughtfully, and then looked back at Squall. "Actually, you should really just stay here and watch." Yuffie was gagging for air under his arm.  
  
Squall growled, "Why the hell are you doing this?"  
  
"You should know. Remember that one pleasant day when I told dear Yuffie my secret? Well, you just had to come in-"  
  
"You were hurting her! You deserved what you got!" Squall argued, wanting to take a step closer.  
  
Jake looked up as if searching for something. "Yeah, yeah, I threw a chair at her, but it's not my fault she didn't want to be with me-"  
  
"You were out of control! So what if she didn't love you? Why do you plan on killing her just because she said no to you?"  
  
"Why? You want to know why?" Jake's grip tightened around Yuffie's neck. "I'm not mad at dear old Yuffie, I am really mad at you. All I want to do is kill her to get you into misery after you beat me up badly that day."  
  
Yuffie eyes widened a little. Squall never told her that he beat Jake up.  
  
Jake looked over at Yuffie, "See Yuffie? This guy beat me up badly that day, and you weren't even there to stop him." Jake paused, and then said, "I remember that bitch throwing the chair back at me, and then punching and kicking me until I couldn't breathe. See Yuffie? See how bad this guy is? How can you still love him?"  
  
Squall's breathing stopped at what Jake had just said. Yuffie was also still too. Not only did she find out that Squall kept beating Jake, but Jake had also told Squall how she felt.  
  
Jake noticed the silence of no breathing. "Ah yes, Squallie boy doesn't know that yet, does he?" He sent a glare towards the motionless Squall. "Now you know. This wench had loved you for a long time, and yet you don't know that. Now that you know that, I'm going to kill her so you get more pain by knowing how she felt." Jake tightened his grip more, and now Yuffie felt lifeless.  
  
The gun clicked as it was pressed right on Yuffie's forehead. Jake grinned evilly, but Squall stopped him, "Don't kill her... kill me. She wasn't the one that hurt you-"  
  
"But she did hurt me, by saying no. However, I'm not killing her just because of your pain, but to her pain too. Over the years, I was one of Ansem's servants, and I learned the true power of darkness. I got to feel how good it was to do some damage to people, and ruin people's lives. And by ruining your life, I will have to kill this damn girl so that you can live a miserable life, knowing that she loved you and you never told her how you felt."  
  
Squall's teeth tightly clenched together. What was he to do?  
  
Jake turned his focus back on the gagging Yuffie. "Just so you know, to make your death worse, the bitch loved you too." With that, his finger went onto the trigger, and started pulling it.  
  
Yuffie had other plans. She made her hand curl into a fist and she punched Jake in the groin as hard as she could. He staggered backwards, his grip loosening on Yuffie. Yuffie ran out of his grip, and ran behind Squall for protection.  
  
Squall saw Jake hunching over in pain, and saw this as a good chance. Squall ran over to Jake and kicked him in the head. Jake fell over on the ground and he put a hand over his sore head.  
  
Squall then kicked the gun out of Jake's hands, and it flew across the yard quite a ways. When Squall raised his leg again to kick Jake, Jake's hand flew out and grabbed Squall's leg in mid-air. He Pulled on Squall, and sent Squall flying backwards and landing on the ground hard.  
  
Yuffie watched wide-eyed as Jake stood up and was sending a punch towards Squall's stomach. But Squall rolled out of the way so Jake's hand hit the green ground. Squall then got up and punched Jake square in the stomach.  
  
Jake staggered back a few steps; hand over his bruised stomach, and then regained composure. He then sent a punch and kick at Squall. Squall blocked the punch, but the kick hit the back of his legs. Squall fell backwards onto the ground and Jake kicked Squall in the back of the head. Squall groaned in pain, but got up quickly, fearing for Yuffie.  
  
Jake ran towards his gun that lay helplessly alone on the ground fifty feet away. Yuffie saw this and ran after him. Yuffie was the fastest runner in hollow Bastion, even in high shoes, and caught up with Jake easily. She put her leg out and tripped him. Jake fell face forward and Yuffie ran and grabbed the gun. She felt the cold metal seep through her skin, and prickles went along her spine as she held this deadly object.  
  
"Yuffie!" Squall called, he ran up and was a few feet behind Jake. Jake was pushing himself up.  
  
Yuffie saw Squall's hand outstretched and she threw the gun. The gun flew high into his hand that was held up high. As soon as Jake got to his feet, he found the gun pointing straight at his face. He backed away a few steps, but Squall stepped closer, gun still raised.  
  
"Now you're going to pay for what you did," Squall growled, stepping closer so that the gun touched Jake's nose.  
  
Yuffie couldn't stand this. "Squall, stop!" She yelled as she ran up to him and she put her hand over his hand that was holding the gun.  
  
"I knew you'd fall for me," Jake said, grinning.  
  
"I would never fall for you," Yuffie said and the grin vanished from Jake's face. She looked back over at Squall, "If you shoot him, you'll be just like him. I don't want that to happen to you." Yuffie paused as Squall lowered the gun, slightly nodding. "Let's get the police." (AN: Yes, there are police in Hollow Bastion)  
  
~*~  
  
Yuffie sat on the bench in the courtyard, looking at everything. Groups of people were walking away with Jake. His arms were tied behind his back as he got dragged carelessly around. Yuffie watched them all go through the large doors.  
  
She looked up at the full moon glistening in the starry sky. Not a cloud was seen, and the moonlight struck Yuffie's face beautifully.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching, Yuffie turned her head to see Squall approaching her. Yuffie stood up as soon as Squall was a foot away from her.  
  
"You never told me that you beat him up," Yuffie said, a slight menacing look shining in her moonlit eyes.  
  
Squall sighed, "I didn't want you to know," he said non-emotionally.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Squall paused, wondering if he should say the truth. Everything was stilled around them and silent. The only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling past the deep green grass. Squall looked down at the rustling grass, as if looking for an answer there. After a while, Yuffie was about to say something when Squall looked back up into her eyes.  
  
One of his hands found hers. "I guess you could say I was scared... scared that you might hate me for acting just like that jerk." Squall's eyes were non-emotional, but Yuffie thought she could see a kind of pleading in them.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened a little. Squall Leonhart was scared?! To her, Squall had never gotten scared or frightened in his entire life. He was always the one to fight the toughest thing that surrounded them and the one who protected her in any sort of danger. To think that squall was scared for once in his life shocked Yuffie.  
  
They stood there with one of their hands clasped around each other while the other dangled loosely on their sides. Everything was still around them except for their light heart breathing.  
  
Yuffie couldn't tear her gaze from Squall. His eyes looked soft and she almost melted into them right then and there by the way he looked at her.  
  
"Yuffie?" Squall asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Squall paused and then took her other hand in his. Yuffie was a little shocked at his reactions, but clasped both her hands around his.  
  
"Do... do you really love me?" Squall asked.  
  
As if his actions weren't surprising, but now his questions are shocking too. Yuffie took a deep breath and continued to look into the mass of his big blue eyes. Yuffie slowly nodded her head.  
  
Squall smiled and then put his hand up behind Yuffie's head. His head bent down, and kissed her gently, eyes closed.  
  
Yuffie could've fallen over in amazement right then if it wasn't for Squall's hands holding her up. As soon as Squall kissed her, Yuffie started responding and kissing him back. She let one of her hands go up and touch Squall's cheeks. As soon as she did that, Squall deepened the kiss and put both his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Yuffie moaned in the back of her mouth as she put her arms around his neck and played with his long hair.  
  
The lover's stood there in the most romantic spot in Hollow Bastion, and shared their first kiss together. It was desperate, and both didn't want to let this moment end. They explored each other's mouths as both were melting away in their tight embrace.  
  
Squall pulled away, breathing heavily, along with Yuffie. Yuffie smiled up at him. Her arms were still loosely hung around his neck and his arms around her waist. Neither wanted to let go, but to just stay like this forever.  
  
"Yuffie, I love you," Squall said as he leaned down for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright gals and gems, lets end this dance with an 80's love song!" The DJ said, his voice booming throughout the room. "Here's Bryan Adams with the song Heaven!"  
  
Squall put his arms around Yuffie's waist tightly as she slipped her arms around his neck. The moved close together, bodies touching. Yuffie's head rested against Squall's chest while Squall's head rested on the top of her head. Right now, both felt in heaven.  
  
Oh- thinking about our younger years  
  
It was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away form me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
Yuffie listened to Squall's steady heartbeat, and relaxed into it. Right now in his arms, she felt warm and protected, like nothing will ever happen to her. She relaxed into his grip and closed her eyes; feeling like this is where she belonged.  
  
And baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Squall's chin rested securely on the top of Yuffie's head. He felt her relax in his arms, and smiled slightly at how much better he felt. The heavy load that was carrying down his heart now got dumped off, and he felt more alive. There really wasn't a way to put it, just that he felt better with the girl of his dreams in his arms.  
  
Oh- once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
Just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Yuffie saw Aerith and Cloud dancing close together not too far away. She looked at Aerith's smiling face, and then saw Cloud's mouth twitching into smiles at the ends. Yuffie grinned, thinking this was the way it was supposed to be. Yuffie safely in Squall's arms, and Aerith tucked in securely in Cloud's. Nothing could ever make this moment bad, even if it came crashing in here.  
  
And baby you're all that I ant  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Squall tilted his head and kissed Yuffie's forehead, and then rested his chin back up on Yuffie's head. The song seemed perfect right then. Squall and Yuffie felt like in heaven, right there in each other's arms. It was the greatest feeling both have ever felt, even better than the time Sora and all of them defeated the heartless for good. Yes, it felt better than that, better than anything.  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
For something to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Yeah- I'll be standing there by you  
  
And baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
As soon as the song ended, Squall looked down at Yuffie, and gave her another passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Waves hands in air* ALL DONE!! Even though this story was short, do you still like it?  
  
I think this might've been the longest chapter I've ever written so far! I'm so happy with myself!!!  
  
Thank you for the reviews everyone with your cunning' words!!!! Love you all!!!!.... NO!! not like that! ;)  
  
Well thanks again, and I hoped you all liked this story even though it was sorta short!  
  
~Anime Goofball~ 


End file.
